Hero
by Demon of the Sky
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode Firewall.


Hero  
  
An alternate ending to the Episode Firewall  
  
"You saved our Guardian and helped defeat the User. You're a true hero. Thank you." AndrAIa said and kissed Cyrus's forehead.  
  
Cyrus was shocked by the whole idea, he had spend years doing dastardly deeds, and through one action they all forget and praise him?  
  
"A hero? ME?" He said trying to make sure he heard right, him a hero? This was a dream come true, honestly earned respect his!  
  
The binomes and numerals surround him, cheering and shaking his hand. Then they all stopped and backed away.   
  
Cyrus wondered for a second what was happening, though it was only for a second. Megabyte, Hack, and Slash were now standing in front of him.   
  
"Cyrus!" Megabyte said in a furious tone. " Hack, Slash, take this traitor away! I'll deal with him later."  
  
Hack and Slash wheeled forward. To his surprise Enzo and AndrAIa stood in front of Cyrus, AndrAIa readied her crossbow. Cyrus stepped behind her, they had a much better chance against Hack and Slash then he did.  
  
"Leave him alone, you overgrown bullies!" Enzo demanded. Frisket jumped forward and growled menacingly at the bots. Hack and Slash were of course afraid of the dog.   
  
"Uh-oh! Good doggie!"   
"Yeah, yeah, st-stay, boy!"  
"Nice puppy!"  
The two morons tried to say something that would get Frisket to leave them alone.  
  
"Call off your dog, boy. Now that I command Hexadecimal's power, none can stand against me!" Megabyte then pointed to his sister in the special designed device he had her trapped in.  
  
Enzo and AndrAIa looked shocked and appalled. Cyrus gulped, if Megabyte would do that to someone he was related to, he could only picture what he do to them.  
  
"You did that, to your own sister?!"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes... it's rather good, isn't it?"  
  
"You're sick, Megabyte! I won't rest until I've stopped you!"  
  
"I believe that's an idle threat. It ends NOW."  
  
Megabyte raised his. His knuckle claws come out with a loud *shing*  
  
Then a Ship flies low over them, dropping senders behind itself. They land right between Our Heroes and The Bad Guys.  
  
"What?!" Megabyte did not yet understand what was about to happen.  
  
Enzo looked down to Glitch, Dot's face appeared.   
  
"Senders in place. Firewall ready. Awaiting your command - Guardian."  
  
Enzo stumbled with what to say for a second, then simply improvised.  
  
"Glitch! Uh... firewall!"  
  
With that, the power from the Principle Office shields vanished For a second nothing happens. Then the senders raised as red tipped poles. They all sent a blast of flame upward, activating the Firewall.  
  
"Back! Everyone get back!" Enzo yelled. Cyrus didn't move, amazed by the firewall, Hack and Slash's arms extended towards him. Cyrus saw them coming and fell backwards, he then crawled backwards quickly to the crowd. Hack and Slash realized he was now out of reach so pulled back. The firewall then closed.  
  
"Oh, isn't this rich? Aren't we a pair. Now it is the jailer who is jailed!" Hex laughed insanely, and Megabyte grew very, very angry.   
  
Cyrus looked at the huge wall in front of him. He fell back to the ground and laughed in relief, Megabyte couldn't possible get him now. He got up and smiled.   
  
"Guardian! Guardian! Guardian" The crowds shouted. He extended his hand   
  
"Thank you." He said, finally, now he had a second chance. To make up for what he'd done.   
  
"Don't thank me Cyrus, I'd would have been delete if it wasn't for you." Enzo he grabbed his hand and the two shook. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Or so they thought.  
  
"Hurrah for Cyrus!" One person from the crowd yelled. Cyrus thought for a second, the cheering voices were great and he had to admit, he had had a little fun today.   
  
"Listen if you ever want someone to help you out in one of these Game things I'm your numeral." Cyrus offered.  
  
"Alphanumeric!" Enzo exclaimed. Another helping hand in the games would be great, plus he had just made a new ally.   
  
In not very long though, a game would come, one that Cyrus's help might make all the difference in.  
  
But for at least today, Cyrus would enjoy being a hero.  
  
To be continued? 


End file.
